Tutorial: How to Register
We also have a Reddit guide, be sure to also check them out! Unlimited open registration(s) into KanColle has been reopened. ''' Occasional system maintenance of the game will also stop new players from registering new account(s). Usually that would be addressed within the same week whenever such an event occurs. You may wish to read the game's official twitter page for further details, or the information above should there be any (rough) translated official tweets. Registration Future Admirals must create an account on DMM. '''An English DMM account is fine ("Nutaku" is not), for some countries you may need a VPN/Proxy in order to access DMM Japanese website. (Region Cookie method does not necessarily work for account creation). According to DMM's terms of service only those who are aged 18 or above can use their service, and those aged below 20 require parental guidance. Check out the Connection guide for more info on how to do this. Please read the FAQ section down below before asking any questions. If you get redirected to a page describing that you should register and play at nutaku.com http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tutorial:_How_to_Register/@comment-202.67.40.27-20160110103907 http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tutorial:_How_to_Register/@comment-KITbleu-20160107204353 http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tutorial:_Connection/@comment-KITbleu-20160107204157 then you need to change the language setting on DMM website to Japanese before proceeding. In recent attempts of acquiring an account from DMM, it says that there is a problem every time someone tries to verify their e-mail. To solve this, first click the e-mail link to verify your account, then when the page has opened saying there is an error, copy the url of the error page and paste it to a new tab and then hit enter. It should say that the verification is complete. It seems the site has a bug. Registration Process Tutorial-servernotfull.jpg|Click on a server which has a green/blue bar. Tutorial-fullserver.jpg|Servers are full, try again soon. Error.png|A network error has occurred. Maintenance.jpg|Game/site is on maintenance. Try again tomorrow. Navigate to the website once you have registered a DMM account. Here are tips from the staffs to ensure you have a successful registration: *Before connecting to the site, clear your browser cache. *'Set your PC timezone to JST' (UTC+09:00, 5 minutes time deviation is ok). **You can revert back to your local time once you have chosen a server. *Set your browser cache to at least 1024MB (not mandatory, but recommended). FAQ Help! I am getting (cat) errors! *'Read here' for any unspecific error that are not listed below. Help! I'm getting a B-001 error when attempting to register! *First off make sure that you have tried inserting region cookie *'If' that fails, try using VPN/proxy method. *Try using a different VPN *Clear your cache *This can also be fixed by visiting the English website without VPN, logging in there and then turning on your VPN to visit the Japanese website. This page is not available in your area. *Connect to VPN first before opening KanColle. *Refresh the page. (It's just a false error from DMM) When I connected to the game all the servers were full, what do I do? *You may check later and read the official tweets for more information. *You may also want to check this site for when there is a server is open to new players/accounts. **Do note that the link above is not always updated, but instead periodically updated. '''NOTE: '''If you receive the screen with the servers list and they appear full you may still have gotten a place click on all the servers to make sure. Only servers showing "満" are actually full. References Category:Tutorial Category:Help